


the blue to your pink

by angelnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/angelnana
Summary: being the blue to jaemin's pink forever sounds great, jeno thinks.





	the blue to your pink

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't know what is this, i posted a writing meme on my twitter and my friend requested nomin with the prompt walk you home and i just,,, wrote it. (shorter, i made it much longer here.) i'm sorry this is bad sjdhksskd u_u

jeno always likes to describe people with colours. he tends to choose one out of all colours for his friends by experiencing something with the said friends. for example, lucas from senior grade is red, because the first time he saw him, lucas fell face first and spilled his big red soda. another is donghyuck, for jeno, he is yellow. donghyuck always has this sun-shaped nametag pinned on his top, black background with yellow uppercase alphabets screaming angrily at everyone who looks at him, _lee donghyuck_. he likes everyone's attention, he said, when jeno asked why.

 

and if jeno were to describe jaemin, na jaemin, his best friend of life, with colour, he would say jaemin is pink. because he reminds jeno of his favorite sunset sky at six pm, the ones he would always walk under with jaemin by his side, right after the school bell rings. as much as jaemin hates to admit it, it's true that jeno walks him home, because his house comes in sight first before jeno's—technically, jeno _does_ walk jaemin home.

 

today is not an exception. they walk, side by side, slowly and taking their time together. jeno looks up and finds his favorite sky is there again—blue, purple, and pink hue with some gloomy gray clouds drift across. remembering he never told jaemin, jeno brings up the thing about his colour, _pink_ , and for that jaemin retorts, "but then everyone could be the _pink_ in your colour dictionary," jeno smells a jealousy, but he does nothing to it. it's probably his mind tricking him. "everyone could be walking home with you, it's not always me."

 

jeno ponders for a good minute, a pregnant silence engulfing them. that's..., true, though. he doesn't deny it. yeah, the pink in his dictionary could literally mean anyone, it isn't reserved for jaemin and jaemin only. everyone could walk back home with him and they all would be pink.

 

"yeah," jeno shrugs, after seven solid steps he took, slowly aware his and jaemin's steps are synchronizing (and he smiles at that), "but you are the only one i want to walk home with."

 

jaemin elbows him, and when jeno turns his head to protest, he realizes that the color dusting jaemin's flushed cheeks is so much similar to the pink streaks in jeno's sunset sky, just right above them.

 

yeah, na jaemin is indeed a pink. the pink. _his_ pink.

 

 

 

 

 

("nana, what colour am i for you?"

 

"blue."

 

"why blue?"

 

"i don't know, it's just..., the blue and pink are complimenting each other nicely in the sky, just like now."

 

"so, we are better off together?"

 

"yeah, i guess."

 

"forever?"

 

"... yeah."

 

being the blue to jaemin's pink forever sounds great, jeno thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> (if theres any error i'll fix them tmr it's 2 am here u_u)


End file.
